


A Long Way To You (Compass AU)

by cobarin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Compass AU, M/M, VictUuri, Yuri!!! on Ice AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobarin/pseuds/cobarin
Summary: On the date of your birth, you receive a compass. It is relatively small, only ranging between two to two and a half inches. It's not just any compass, though. Instead of tracking the top of the world, it tracks a person. Your soulmate.Katsuki Yuuri is your average dime a dozen school student, soon to finish college. He doesn't travel too often, only to compete in competitions. He is an kind person, but he doesn't have many friends. He only really considers two people to be true friends of his. One is Phichit Chulanont, his roommate, and the ever so famous Victor Nikiforov. Phichit and Yuuri had been friends for a while, going all the way back to when they were children. Victor and him had only been friends for a couple years now. They've never met each other in person before.Yuuri keeps his compass on a chain around his neck, the compass hanging close to his heart. He really wants to find that special someone. Phichit keeps his as a phone charm. He claims its a part of his own style. Victor keeps his in pocket. He's not too worried about it, but he doesn't ignore it; he's just too busy to look at it all the time.Yuuri wonders when he'll find his soulmate. Will he ever find them, though?





	1. Smoothie Trance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a YOI AU I've made myself! I have had this idea in my head for a while, and now that I have an account I can write about it! Also, since this is my first work on here, I'm not sure what this site is like, so bare with me, please! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S: There will be parts of the story where things are said through text messages, since Victor and Yuuri haven't met in real life. They live in two completely different areas, so they resort to text messages and occasional calls. They talk through Skype, if you're wondering! It'll mention it a couple of times throughout the story, so its kind of important, but not really. They have set names for each other instead of just "Yuuri" and "Victor." It changes from name to name often, so in the notes section it'll say who is who.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri drinks Phichit's smoothies, he tends to answer any question asked of him without hesitating or thinking about it. Due to this, sometimes he accidentally spills some secrets or goes way too into detail. Phichit uses the knowledge of this to get some information on Victor.

   “Are you talking to Vic again?” Phichit asked, peering over Yuuri’s shoulder where he was sitting on the couch. Phichit was standing behind him, slightly bent down to be at the same level as Yuuri’s head. His hands were propping his head up, almost as if he was bored. He was, but only a little bit. “What’s he saying?”

   “It’s none of your business, Phi.” Yuuri put it simply. He was more focused on talking with Victor than with him. He was a bit nervous though, because Victor had been complimenting him a lot earlier, and it was still stuck in his head. Yuuri was trying his best to fight a smile, and he was moving his toes a lot, like he always does when he’s excited. He kept on readjusting himself on the couch every so often, and even played with his hair and glasses. Phichit didn’t know why he did this, but every time he asked Yuuri only told him he was nervous. “Why do you care what Victor says to me? You already know he’s a good guy, and he woouldn’t say anything bad to me. And don’t call him “Vic.” You barely even know him.”

   “Fine, fine! I’ll leave you alone!” Phichit laughed, knowing Yuuri didn’t mean what he said in a mean way. He had always been bad at talking to people, even to him. He always sounded so serious since he hit puberty. It hit him like a rock. Phichit would tell him that and he would laugh, and Yuuri would smile at his optimism, even though he wasn’t sure if that statement was a compliment. “Have fun, love bird! I’d check my compass if I were you!”

   “Stop it, we aren’t like that!” Yuuri smiled at the thought, but he had never actually thought they’d be together. He’d never checked his compass for specific movements, too. Just watching it move was enough to find out enough about them to know what he’ll be getting himself into. They moved around a lot, so they must like traveling. He always wanted to find his special someone, but he wasn’t sure what to look for. Where they a girl? A boy? Something else? Whatever they identified as, what did they look like? Were they tall? Short? Thin? Chubby? Thinking of them being chubby made Yuuri feel a bit odd inside. Not for them, but for himself. He looked down at his stomach and wondered if he looked bad. He had been wearing one of Phichit’s crop tops. A black and blue one he used to wear a lot around the house, but only really wears to work out now. He doesn’t work out that much anymore, though. Only a few minutes on the treadmill, then he was finished for the day. He was pretty fit anyway, even for only running for only maybe 5 minutes a day. Yuuri envies how he can stay so skinny all the time, even though he eats almost as much as he does. It must be genetics or something.

   Phichit walked away swiftly to the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of fruits out of the fridge. He must be making another one of those smoothies he always makes. They were usually for Yuuri when he felt sick, but maybe he’s making this one for himself? Yuuri had felt fine, so it couldn’t be for him. Yuuri could hear Phichit making the smoothie from the other room. He could hear the milk spill into the blender, the recently cut pieces of fruit be dropped into the mixture, and the loud vibrating coming from the blender while it mixes the concoction together. Yuuri loved the sounds it made on a bad day. It was like the sun coming out after the rain. It always made him feel warm inside, like a freshly washed pillow. Today he was confused. He didn't need a smoothie today. Was Phichit up to something?

   "Yuuri!" Phichit walked back into the room he had been in before with two cups in his hands. One for him, one for Yuuri. "I made us some smoothies!" Yuuri smiles and makes room for him on the couch. He doesn't really care if Phichit is up to something right now. Smoothies are more important. Phichit hands him a glass, then holds his glass with both of his hands. His legs are crossed so that Yuuri has some room to himself.

  "Thanks, Phi." Yuuri takes a long sip, admiring the flavor and trying to find out what fruits were used. Strawberries, bananas, apples, kiwi and more. There were a lot, but it still tasted good. It reminded Yuuri of a picnic for some reason. He hadn't been on one of those in a while, so there's not much of a reasoning for that. He takes another sip.

   "So, Yuuri," Phichit starts speaking, but stops to take a short sip of his drink. He clears his throat, then starts speaking again. "How's Victor been treating you lately?" A simple question Yuuri could simply answer. Instead of answering it simply, he goes into depth, just as Phichit expected. He wanted information. "Is he still like last time I asked?"

   "He's been a lot nicer to me lately, actually. He's really been boosting my self-esteem. We talked on the phone a couple days ago. He said its nice to be able to talk to him like that instead of just texting. He said he'd like to hear my voice more often because he likes how it sounds, too. I told him I liked his, too." Yuuri smiles at the memory. He likes that he can talk about it now. It makes him feel comfortable. He almost forgets Phichit is even there. 

   "Why do you like his voice? Does he have an accent?" He's trying to sound casual. Like they've talked like this a lot of times before. The questions are good enough questions to get a long response, but not ones that take a lot of thought. If Yuuri thinks too much into it, he'll figure out Phichit's plans.

   "Yeah, he does have an accent. Its thick, but it's not enough for me to not be able to understand what he's saying. It kinda sounds like a cat. Like he's purring everything. Like he really enjoys talking to me." Yuuri grins a goofy smile and takes another sip. Its smaller this time. "His hair reminds me of a cat, too. It's long and white, but not thin from the hair dye. I don't know how his hair is so rich even though he had to use so much dye to make it all white. It's angelic."

  "He sounds really nice looking. Is he nice personality wise?" After saying that, Phichit realized how much he knows about Victor. He only knew that he wasn't a jerk and has a poodle. Clearly, its not much. He only knows things he's overheard Yuuri talk about with Victor while they were talking on the phone. He promised Yuuri back when the two met that he'd leave the room when Victor called so Yuuri's less uncomfortable. Of course it was still uncomfortable at first, but Yuuri got used to it. Used to it enough for Phichit not to be required to leave the room, but Phichit doesn't know that yet. He hasn't bothered to tell him because he likes the privacy. It helps Yuuri say anything he wants to say without feeling awkward about it, even if there's no reason to be awkward about it. 

  "He really is. He's also really kind. He has a kind heart, too. He helps me out when I'm feeling scared and alone. When I feel like I'm at my lowest point, he helps me feel better, saying that I'll get better and that he believes in me. He's really a great guy." Yuuri finishes off his drink and he can feel the blood in his body rise to his face. He thinks about how nice Victor is to him all the time, and how much he's done that he couldn't do without him. He really wouldn't be where he was without him, even though they've been friends for only one to two years.

   "Didn't you say he travels a lot because he competes a lot?" An idea pops up into Phichit's head. Its matchmaking time.

   "Yeah. He ice skates, too. He's practically godly at it. He sends me a lot of videos of him ice skating and I don't think I've ever seen him mess up. He probably practices a lot." Yuuri compares the two of them. Victor's so much better than he is at it. Yuuri messes up a lot when he skates, but Victor messing up is pretty much unheard of. Its probably an annual thing. Yuuri imagins it on a news station. _"Breaking: Figure skating godsend Victor Nikiforov doesn't land a jump perfectly for once. He still lands, anyway."_

   "Then shouldn't you check your compass when he goes places? You know, to make sure if it's him or not?" Phichit shrugs to give off the impression that he's only making a suggestion, not that he wants him to check because he hopes Victor is the one. He's not sure if it works. 

   "What do you mean? Why would he be them?" Yuuri realizes what's going on. He's been set up. "He's not even interested in me, and I don't blame him for it."

   "How can you be so sure? If I were him, I'd take any chance I got to get with you. You're amazing."

   "Not amazing enough for him. He deserves better." Yuuri hands Phichit his empty cup and starts to walk back to his room. "I'm going to bed. It was nice to be set up with a smoothie, by the way. I appreciate it." Yuuri's sarcasm is like bullets to the chest to Phichit. He holds the two empty cups in his hands and doesn't move for a while. He regrets what he has done.

   "Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started off worse than i planned oopsie  
> I hope you enjoyed anyway! Thanks for reading!


	2. Apology Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit takes Yuuri out for the day to apologize for what he did the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor start texting in this chapter! That means their odd nicknames for each other come in! Yuuri is "if i had to choose a dude" and Viktor is "muffin man." You won't find out why their nicknames are like that, though. I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> P.S, in this AU Viktor keeps his long hair. It doesn't get mentioned in this chapter, but I thought I'd that here because I didn't really know when else to say it. His long hair doesn't really have too much importance to the story, I just like his long hair is all.

   Phichit had regretted what he had done yesterday, and it haunted him all last night. He could barely sleep. Of course, he slept anyway. If he didn't sleep, Yuuri would be mad at him for two reasons. Yuuri hated it when Phichit stayed up all night because it made him sick and miserable the following day. A sick Phichit means a clingy Phichit, and Yuuri didn't want that. When sick, Phichit clings onto someone and becomes over dramatic with every cough and sneeze, saying if he does it again he'll definitely die. It was kind of nice to get hugged, but it was kind of annoying when all Phichit said to him was blurry and sludgy and didn't make sense.

   All things aside, Phichit knew he had to make it up to him. How could he not? Yuuri would stay secretly mad at him until he did something to make him forgive him, so he wanted to do it as quickly as possible. Yuuri would also become more stubborn as it went on. Knowing this, if he had drawn it out, Phichit would have to make something even bigger than he had planned. He didn't want that. Something big would cost more money, and they were ice skaters. Plus, Yuuri was in college. Ice skating costed a lot on its own, so why add on student debt? It was draining, not having much money to go around. Phichit had to get this over fast. Something small and simple is okay for the first day after a mistake he made. He was okay today. Luckily, he knew just what would make Yuuri happy enough to forgive what he had done. He was going to take him out to eat, then maybe to the park or something. He loved eating out, and he loved the park near their apartment building, so why not put them together? Though the place Phichit was going to take Yuuri didn't have his favorite dish, a pork cutlet bowl, it was still a good place and had a lot of fancy foods for a small amount of money. If Yuuri wasn't satisfied with that, they could get ice cream after that and eat it at the park. They probably would've gotten ice cream even if Yuuri was satisfied. Phichit liked ice cream. 

   Yuuri and Viktor had talked on the phone in the morning. It made Yuuri's heart feel nice even though it had woken him up. He was glad someone wanted to talk to him that badly, though. It made him feel wanted. He was happy he was this close of friends with someone, even though they had never met face to face and they lived in two completely different areas. It was nice. 

_if i had to chose a dude: vik  
if i had to chose a dude: viktor_

_muffin man: yes :o  
_

_if i had to choose a dude: phis taking me out for some reason_  
_if i had to choose a dude: i dont know whats going on_  
_if i had to choose a dude: im taking is offer tho_  
_if i had to choose a dude: free food is free food_

_muffin man: did something happen? :oo_

_if i had to choose a dude: i dont know  
i i had to choose a dude: i dont remember anything happening_

_muffin man: oh :ooo  
muffin man: maybe hes just being nice? :o_

_if i had to choose a dude: i dont know but he made me breakfast_  
_if i had to choose a dude: maybe he is_  
_if i had to choose a dude: we havent done anything like this in a while so maybe he just wants a day out for once_  
_if i had to choose a dude: i wouldnt blame him tho_  
_if i had to choose a dude: its been a bit rough lately_

 _muffin man: oh :c_  
_muffin man: you're okay now though right?? :oo_

_if i had to choose a dude: yeah dont worry_

_muffin man: okay good :)_

_if i had to choose a dude: i have to go, phi said were leaving soon  
if i had to choose a dude: bye_

_muffin man: bye bye!! good luck!! :)) <<33_

_if i had to choose a dude: thanks_

  Yuuri sets his phone down next to him on his bed and gets up slowly. He felt like taking his time. It wasn't like they were in any rush, anyway. They could leave whenever they wanted. Once Yuuri got done getting ready he headed downstairs, almost forgetting to bring his phone with him. He wasn't going to be on it much because he wanted to enjoy whatever experience he was going to get from this. He definitely wouldn't be on it as much as Phichit would be, knowing him. Yuuri put his phone in his pocket, and walked towards the full body mirror Phichit kept in a corner of the living room to take pictures of his outfits to post on Instagram. He studied himself up and down, and blinked a couple times. He wasn't one to get too dressed up. Maybe something a little less casual, but nothing too fancy. Today, Phichit helped him pick out an outfit. And by helped I mean he picked out his entire outfit for him, but kept to Yuuri's rule of keeping it as casual as possible. He wore a button up shirt with a collar, and long sleeves that he rolled up. Phichit had told him he though he looked nice with his sleeves rolled up, so Yuuri did it more often. He always trusted Phichit with fashion advice because he knew Phichit would tell him he looked terrible if he did. Of course, he'd help him look better after telling him and reassured him not to take it too personally. He wasn't a bad person, he was just looking out for him. Yuuri also wore a pair of black dress pants, the pair that apparently complimented his butt well. He always though his butt was a bit too big, but according to Phichit it was nice. He didn't say that exactly, though. He referred to it as him being "thick." Yuuri didn't know what that meant at first. It was awkward to explain it to him.

"I'm ready to go, Phi." Yuuri said after a moment. He looked away from himself and walked away. If he looked too long he would start convincing himself that he didn't look good. He started walking over to Phichit, then noticed Phichit had been in the middle of taking a selfie. Once Phichit noticed Yuuri, he motioned him over. He liked to take every chance he could get to take a selfie with him. The times were rare, and every photo they've taken together was nice and looked well on his Instagram page. People really liked the two of them when they were in pictures together, so Phichit took as many pictures as possible.

   "Come take a picture with me! We'll look so stunning in this one, especially you." Phichit motioned him over again, and this time Yuuri actually went over to him. He hesitated at first, but caved in after thinking about it. It had been a while since they had taken a picture together.

   "Okay, okay." Yuuri smiled once the last thing Phichit said sunk in. He moved closer to Phichit so he could fit into the picture, then Phichit took a picture. He never had to take multiple pictures and chose from the best. One picture was enough. Phichit quickly posted the picture, and almost instantly people started liking and commenting on it. Yuuri wasn't even sure if a half minute had even past. He was glad people liked seeing him. He didn't have an Instagram account of his own, though Phichit constantly pestered him about making him one. He begged and pleaded, but Yuuri always said no and changed the subject. He wanted one, but he wasn't good at taking pictures. His hand was always too shaky to hold it still, and he was bad at looking at himself for long so by the time he was steady enough to take one, he didn't think it would look good even if he tried and decided not to take a picture. 

"There's even more people shook than last time. They say they really like your outfit, thanks to me of course." Phichit smiled while scrolling down reading all the comments. Yuuri was surprised that he could manage to read all of those. Yuuri leaned over Phichit's shoulder to read the comments with him. There were a few inappropriate ones, but he ignored them. 

   After the comments and likes calmed down, and he had finished reading through the comment section, Phichit huffed happily. "Okay, lets go."

   Phichit had practically dragged Yuuri to every location they went, not considering that Yuuri wasn't as fast as him unless they were skating. Yuuri had more experience on the ice, but off of the ice he was a bit clumsy and slow, especially during off season. During that time, he didn't watch his weight too much, but still made sure it was under control. Phichit, though, didn't have to worry at all. He was always skinny even if he ate a lot. Yuuri wanted to know his secrets, but never asked. He didn't want to risk the chance of something going bad, like Phichit lecturing him about how he always looks fine and that he shouldn't worry so much. He understood where he was coming from, but it was really hard not to worry. 

   Phichit led Yuuri to another place, but this time it was a restaurant. It was around time to eat lunch, so they decided to eat. Phichit led Yuuri to a table and sat down. Yuuri looked around and noticed everyone looked really fancy. Tuxedos and overly ornamented dresses where everywhere. Women had their hair up in large, fancy buns and had a lot of dark, heavy make up on. They had large heels even Phichit couldn't walk on, and he's seen him in heels that were around 10 inches long. Men had expensive tuxedos on and unneeded gloves and black shoes you only wear to things like weddings and balls. Yuuri looked at himself, remembering how he had dressed. Compared to everyone else, he definitely under dressed. While Yuuri was thinking to himself, Phichit called over a waitress. The girl scurried over and handed the two menus. She ran off to serve other people. The whole time, Yuuri was completely zoned out. Luckily, he didn't look like it.

   A lot of his actions leading up to now where automatic. Like they were programmed into him, and he was a robot. "Yuuri?" Phichit asked, looking to Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri looked back, but he couldn't tell. He was so deep into thought that he just let his body go. He didn't respond, so Phichit repeated himself. Again, no answer. He repeated himself again, but this time he nudged him with his elbow. "Yuuri? Yuuri, are you okay?"

   Yuuri's eyes fluttered a bit, and he looked around. His body came back to its senses. "Huh?" Yuuri sputtered out quickly. Phichit glared at him with the most concerned eyes. "What? Did you say something?"

   Phichit was astonished. What was he talking about? Of course he had said something. He repeated himself so many times, and now Yuuri doesn't even know he said something. "Yes, of course I did. Hey, Yuuri, are you okay?"

   "Yeah, yeah. I am." Yuuri blinked a few more times. "I'm fine." 

   "What are you thinking about? You're not putting yourself down, are you?" Phichit scooted his chair closer to him. 

   "No." Yuuri replied quickly and looked away for a second, taken back by Phichit's lack of respect towards personal space.

   "Then are you thinking about Viktor?" Phichit asked slyly. Is face somewhat resembled ";' )", but as realistic as possible, because they were humans, an humans can't really make that face. 

   Yuuri sweated and blood rushed up to his face. He sputtered out a 'no' as quickly as he could. The sudden mention of Viktor took him by surprise.

   "Are you sure? It really looks like it." Phichit smiled wider. "I wouldn't blame you, though. He's a keeper if I do say so myself."

   "Stop!" Yuuri shouted as quietly as possible. He didn't want to create a scene, even though if he had yelled regularly no one would've cared. "It's really not like that!"

   "Okay, okay. If you say so." Phichit shrugged, showing that he gave up. The girl that gave them their menus came hurrying back, and they ordered their food. She assured them that the food would be finished soon. Yuuri didn't pay much attention to what she said. He shifted his gaze multiple times, looking for anything that might spark his interest.

   The girl left, and after a few moments Yuuri cleared his throat and began to speak. "I'm, um," He started, "going to use the restroom for a second. I'll be right back." Phichit nodded and flashed a smile that assured him that though he understood how he was feeling, it was alright.

   "Take as long as you need." Phichit replied quietly. He took his phone out and Yuuri hurried to the restroom. Once he got there, he headed into a stall, got his phone out and signed into Skype. Luckily, no one else was in there, so he could call Viktor without feeling awkward or being hesitant.

_if i had to choose a dude: viktor_

_muffin man: yeah? are you okay?_

_if i had to choose a dude: i dont know_  
_if i had to choose a dude: i just_  
_if i had to choose a dude: feel bad? i guess??_

 _muffin man: oh no :o_  
_muffin man: did something happen? :oo_

 _if i had to choose a dude: no_  
_if i had to choose a dude: i dont know_  
_if i had to choose a dude: i dont think so_

 _muffin man: oh_  
_muffin man: well if you ever need anything or want to talk about anything, just tell me_  
_muffin man: ill try my very best to help you_

 _if i had to choose a dude: okay_  
_if i had to choose a dude: thanks_

_muffin man: its no problem!!_

Yuuri shut off his phone and loosely held it in his hand. He took in a deep breath, and after a few seconds he let it out. He turned his phone back on, got back onto Skype, and called Viktor. He picked up almost instantly.

   "Yuuri!" Viktor purred. He always said his name like that, and it always melted Yuuri's heart every time he heard it.

   "Hi, Viktor." Yuuri gulped. He didn't really know why he called. He didn't know what to say. "Um." He paused for a long moment, trying to come up with the words to say. He couldn't find them.

   "Are you okay? Do you just want me to say stuff again?" Viktor inquired.

   "Yeah." Yuuri grew silent once again, signaling Viktor to go ahead.

   "Well," Viktor thought for a second, then began to ramble. "I liked the picture Phichit posted of you and him on Instagram. It was really cute, I think. I especially liked you. You're outfit was nice, and I loved how your hair drooped onto your glasses. You're cheeks were kind of pink, especially your ears and nose. It was really cute. The picture is my wallpaper now. Every time I get on my phone I think of you even more now." Yuuri's face heated up, acknowledging Viktor's words. Viktor has gone on like this many times before, but it still made his heart flutter. He blinked a couple times. His eyes were watering, but he didn't know why.

   "Oh, and your smile was stunning as always! No one could ever survive after seeing it. I almost had a heart attack over it. You had me wheezing. It was great. I've been super happy after seeing it. All I can really think about now is you."

   Yuuri's face was hot and his ears were practically steaming. "Okay, okay!" Yuuri spat out, laughing nervously. "You can stop now!" Viktor chuckled lightly.

   "You feel better?" He asked. 

   "Uh, kind of? I guess so?" Yuuri gathered his thoughts together and wondered if he actually felt better. He didn't really feel all that good, but it was good enough.

   "Okay, good. If you want, I can still go on, though." Viktor suggested.

   "No, you don't have to." Yuuri stated quickly, though he kind of (really) wanted him to keep going. "I'll get going now. Good bye, Viktor."

   "Okay, bye Yuuri!" Yuuri hung up, inhaled again, then let it out, but this time it wasn't so shaky. He smiled, recollecting himself and thinking over what Viktor had just told him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his compass. He had brought it with him just in case. He stared at it, watching it move slightly. He wondered what his soulmate was doing right now. 

   Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts as a result to a drop of water hitting a sink. He realized he had been in the bathroom for longer than he had intended. He quickly put his compass into his pocket and his phone in the other, then headed out of the stall. He washed his hands even though he hadn't used the bathroom because he would've felt weird if he hadn't. Once he finished, he steadily walked back over to the table he had shared with Phichit. Phichit greeted him with a smile, and he sat down. Their meals had been served only a couple moments ago, so steam had still been coming from their food. Yuuri eagerly dug in, unaware of how hungry he was. He finished quickly, and spent a few minutes waiting for Phichit to finish. He constantly wiped his face with his napkin, worried there was food on his face, though there was not. He ate so quickly that he must've gotten something somewhere. At least, that's what he assumed. He was wrong, but he didn't know that.

   Phichit finished his food and checked the time on his phone. It was around 9:30, and it was, of course, dark outside. If they headed home now they would get there at around 11 p.m with a 1 hour and 30 minute long car ride. They had went pretty far to get to such a fancy city, but it was definitely worth it. Both Yuuri and Phichit had at least somewhat enjoyed themselves. "We'd better head out now. It'll be 11 once we get home, and you need your sleep." Phichit explained. Yuuri nodded without objecting, knowing Phichit was right. He gathered his things and they headed out after Phichit payed for their meal. 

   The car ride home was definitely something. It was loud and music was blared through the speakers. They took this time to get rid of any extra energy they had left so they could head straight to bed once they got home. Once they arrived, Phichit sat their bags down on the couch closest to him, leaving it for tomorrow. He headed the bathroom and took a quick shower before going to bed. Yuuri sent a quick goodnight text to Viktor, then took a shower and went to bed, too. Along the way home, he ad realized what Phichit's motive to doing all this was, even though Phichit didn't tell him, and even though he hadn't remembered what happened until now. He forgave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! I apologize that it took so long! I kind of forgot about this for a while since I was busy, but it's a relatively long chapter so I guess that's okay? Hopefully? I don't know, but I hope you enjoyed anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first YOI fanfic, so sorry if they seem out of character or anything! If they do, feel free to yell at me about it. Also, sorry if its a bit short to you. I don't tend to write much in each chapter, but substitute that with plenty of chapters. I plan to make this story long, but, of course, it'll take long. I am a young student, its around the end of the school year, and my birthday is coming up soon, so you can imagine I'm a relatively busy person at the moment! Sorry about that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
